The father in law
by angelbird2
Summary: So basically neji got shikamaru pregnant at seventeen this is mainly about neji's relationship with shikamaru's father but the will be some yaoi in future chapters and mentioning of other couples kankuro/kiba lee/gaara rating's for safety no lemon yet.


Hi I haven't posted a story in a while so here's just a Nejishika story that I've had in my head a while now, and it is yay a Nejishika mpreg to get me back to writing mpreg's so next time I will be updating nine months of hell so on to the Nejishika.

The father-in-law

Neji's pov

Why would lady Tsunade request to see me in her office? Sakura did mention it had something to do with a mission but even so why ask to see me personally if it's just a simple mission and also if Shikamaru finds out that I'm taking a mission so close to his due date I don't even want to think about it.

"Neji!" I looked up and saw the fifth hokage looking more then a bit pissed, what's up with her she's the one who called me here, "Neji do you know why I called you here?" asked Tsunade as she sat down at her desk looking particully grim, "Sakura mentioned it had something to do with a mission." Why does it feel like I'm being interrogated? "Hyuga what do you know of Shikaru Nara?" _Shikaru?_ "Shikaru Nara is he a relative of Shikamaru?" She seemed surprised that I didn't seem to know could Shikamaru be hiding something from me? "Shikaru Nara is Shikamaru's uncle and an outcast of the Nara clan" I looked at her and could see she was telling the truth but even so why hadn't Shikamaru said anything about him, surely someone getting disowned by there own clan is not something one forgets, but then again when have I ever asked Shikamaru about his own clan when he asks about mine everyday. "Neji now might not be a good time to ask Shikamaru about his uncle." Stated Tsunade softly "Why not if Shikamaru's keeping something from me then why shouldn't I ask him about it." the nerve if my Shika—Chan is keeping it from me then I should be able to at the very least talk to him about it,

"Neji from what I know of you Hyuga you have a slight tendency to turn talking into yelling and if I may remind you one of the very reasons that Shikamaru is living with you is because he's pregnant, eight months pregnant I might add he doesn't need that kind of stress." Said Tsunade calmly "your right my apologies lady Tsunade but if you don't mind me asking why was he disowned in the first place?" "Well I'm not 100% certain but wouldn't it be best to ask the person who kicked him out in the first place."The person who kicked him out but that would have to be the head of the Nara clan oh no, "please don't tell me that I have to talk to Shikamaru's father." Tsunade's smile suddenly turned sinister "why problem with that Hyuga." Of course there's a problem with that Shikamaru's father hates me, ok so I got his one and only child pregnant and we had only been dating for five months but is that any reason to hate me ok maybe it is. "Well the reason I need you on a mission is because Shikaru has escaped and I need you on a two man squad to capture him." There's something she's not telling me, "lady Tsunade what aren't you telling me, and what about Shikamaru isn't it dangerous to be away from him at this time him being so close to his due date." If possible the hokage's grin got even more sinister, "well actually Hyuga the leader of your two man squad asked for you personally, and guaranteed that you would be home in time to see your child enter the world in fact he said he wouldn't miss you screw up his son's life more then you have already." She can't mean, "Please don't tell me the leader is Shikaku Nara." "Oh but I'm afraid she is telling you just that Neji." I turned round to see the one person who properly hates me more then anything else my lovers father Shikaku Nara.

Shikaku's pov

"Come now Neji I need a good offensive and defensive man if were going to catch my brother, and besides that it'll be a good opportunity for me to get to know the man that got my only son pregnant at seventeen so we can bond as a family, and don't worry about Shikamaru he thought it was a great idea in fact after I told him nothing would have wiped the grin on his face, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was almost laughing." That egotistical bastard we'll see how ready for fatherhood he is after this mission even if Shikamaru was partly to blame for this I'm not going to let him throw his life away just because that damn Hyuga got him pregnant and if Neji is ready then I'll let that be that but if he isn't then Shikamaru can just come back home with my grandchild. "So Neji what do you say?"

Oh what will neji say I think that's the right spelling for shikamaru's father's name this is an on going story so they will be other chapters but first I'll be updating my shinokiba fic and I thought I'd end the story there because it just seemed right so reveiw oh tell me if you like the point of view way the story's told or if you'd prefer a different way.

Yours faithfully angelbird2


End file.
